


Snow Drift

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lots of snowy silliness, M/M, and more shenanigans, but it really doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku is home on winter break and has to shovel his driveway the hard way. When Sora comes to help will it be a blessing or a curse? Oneshot Soriku Pure silliness! Some fluff more hilarity. AU but it really doesn't make a difference :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Drift

**Author's Note:**

> ::originally posted at ff.net::
> 
> Please enjoy!

Riku loved coming home from college for winter break. He loved to sit in front of the warm fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book while watching the snow fall softly outside. However…

 

“Riku, _watch out!_ ”

 

Riku was pulled from his thoughts, looking up to see a wall of snow falling towards him. _How did I get myself into this?_

\-----((Rewind!))----

 

“Hey Riku, would you mind plowing the driveway?” Riku muttered darkly to himself, mimicking his mom’s voice, “Sure Mom! No problem; is there gas in the snow blower?” he said before continuing his conversation with himself as his mom again, “Oh, that broke at the end of last winter, and Dad never got around to fixing it. Thanks for your help!”

 

Riku let out a grunt as he lifted a mound of snow from the driveway the old fashioned way: with a shovel. _Why does our driveway have to be so_ long _?_ He thought with a sigh as he hefted the shovel again. _This couldn’t get any worse._

 

“Riiiiku!” he heard a voice call, and he closed his eyes as his boyfriend and neighbor Sora approached him. _Nevermind, it could get worse._ Mind you, Riku loved Sora. He loved seeing him nearly every day and spending time with him. However, when it came to household chores, Sora and his never-ending energy tended to be more of a hindrance than a help—which usually resulted in more problems for Riku. 

 

Riku turned to face Sora, smiling despite his mouth and nose being covered by a scarf. “Hey Sora,” he greeted, taking a break from his shoveling.

 

“You look like a snow monster,” Sora observed with a giggle, gesturing to Riku’s jeans and jacket, which had almost turned white because they were covered in so much snow.

 

“Probably,” Riku agreed with an unseen quirk of his lips, “I’ve been out here a while…” he trailed off, looking down the driveway with a rueful frown. He was only a little over halfway done really. He sighed and dug his shovel back into the pile of snow on the driveway.

 

“Do you need any help?” Sora offered, noticing how far Riku still had to go.

 

Riku tried to sound casual as he turned Sora down. “That’s alright Sora,” he declined, sending more snow flying off the drive, “I’ll be done soon.”

 

Sora chuckled. “And is ‘soon’ tomorrow? Hold on; I’ll go get a shovel,” he said, turning away as he adjusted his hat and scarf to give him better protection against the wind.

 

Riku tried to ignore the sudden pang of apprehension (followed closely by guilt) that assailed him. _It’ll be fine,_ he assured himself, _he knows how to use a shovel. It’s just Sora after all._

Sora returned with a shovel, a positively gleeful expression on his face. “Let’s do this!”

 

 _It’s just Sora after all,_ Riku repeated to himself with a little less conviction. There was something about Sora’s over enthusiasm that could be downright dangerous sometimes. _Why am I doubting him?_ Riku chided himself as the two started to work, _It’s snow for God’s sake. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can’t trust Sora with a damn shovel?_ Nevertheless, Riku couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder to check on Sora. He was pleased to see him merrily shoveling the snow, not doing anything crazy or unusual that Riku would normally classify as a “Sora Incident.”

 

Sora noticed him looking. “Are you alright? Need any help with your half?” Sora joked.

 

“Actually, I was worried more about you,” Riku replied. He was only half joking.

 

Sora snorted. “Be serious; we both know who’s the old man between the two of us.”

 

 _Old man? I’m barely a year older!_ Riku’s eyes narrowed slightly at Sora’s teasing. “What exactly are you implying?”

 

“I’m just saying,” Sora commented offhandedly, “that if I was you I’d have had this driveway finished already.”

 

Riku let out a bark of laughter. “Dream on. Not only am I in better shape—“

 

“Maybe the round type of shape—“

 

“I am _way_ more practiced at the art of shoveling than you,” Riku finished, talking over Sora’s snide remarks.

 

Riku could almost hear Sora’s devilish grin in his voice. “Is that a challenge?”

 

Riku felt his own grin widening. “Yeah,” he said, liking the idea more and more as he thought about it, “Yeah it is.” He planted his shovel in the snowy drive in front of him and placed his feet on the edge. “A race!” he declared dramatically.

 

“Game on!” Sora agreed, readying himself. “How shall we race?”

 

Riku looked at the driveway before them. “I’ll shovel this half,” he explained, gesturing, “and you shovel that half. First person to the bottom wins.”

 

“And you have to shovel it properly,” Sora added, “No half-assing.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Riku retorted with a smirk, getting into ‘Competition Mode.’

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Bring it on.” Riku had his mind solely on the snow in front of him.

 

“Ready.”

 

“Set.”

 

“Go!”

 

Shovels suddenly moved down the driveway at a rapid clip, heavy snow seemingly leaping to the side at their approach. _The name of the game is speed,_ Riku thought confidently as he peeked over at Sora, who was slowly losing ground. _Keep a quick pace, but at the same time uphold the quality of each shovel._ With a reckless grin he sped up even more, giving himself the extra boost to move more firmly ahead of Sora. In a matter of minutes, he had completely shoveled his half to the bottom of the driveway.

 

“Victory!” Riku cheered, throwing down his shovel, panting from the exertion. “Who’s the old man now?” he taunted, reveling in his success. Now he could go inside and be warm; he could sit by the fireplace and drink some hot chocolate---

 

“Riku, _watch out!_ ”

 

Riku was pulled from his victorious reverie, looking up to see a wall of snow falling towards him. Somehow in his mad dash down the driveway, he had managed to throw all of the snow from the driveway into one massive, haphazard, and dangerously imbalanced pile. Almost immediately the pile had shifted, sliding towards Riku and bowling him over, covering him in snow. Sora waded quickly through the now snow-covered bottom half of the driveway, falling to his knees to dig Riku out.

 

“Riku!” Sora exclaimed once he had gotten him clear of the wintry stuff, “Riku are you okay?” He held Riku close to him, seated in a pile of snow.

 

Riku looked up at Sora before looking at the end of the driveway-turned-disaster-area. He then burst into sudden, genuine laughter.

 

Sora’s eyebrows narrowed as he ran his hands over Riku’s hat. “Did you hit your head?” he asked worriedly. Riku pulled his scarf from his mouth and took Sora’s hands in his own, still grinning.

 

“No,” he said after calming himself a little, “It’s just…I was worried that _you_ would be the one to make a mess when you first volunteered to help me!” He started laughing again.

 

Sora frowned. “I don’t see how that’s funny,” he said, and in the next moment, Riku pushed Sora underneath him in the snow with a sudden burst of reflexes.  

 

“Idiot,” Riku said fondly, knocking his forehead against Sora’s, “I’m laughing because _I’m_ the idiot.”

 

“…What?” Sora asked, worried that Riku had hit his head after all.

 

“I’m laughing at the fact that _you_ were right and _I_ was wrong—“

 

“Because that’s such an irregular occurrence?” Sora replied, frown deepening.

 

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Riku said, protesting Sora’s frown by kissing him tenderly. “I’m _saying_ that despite what I think, you never cease to surprise me with just how wonderful you are. And that you just might be the more rational one of the two of us.”

 

Sora blinked in surprise, a small smile already forming on his lips. “Well that would be a first.”

 

“I’m also saying that I love you,” Riku continued, kissing him again. Sora smiled wider into his kiss. Riku pulled back, giving him an expectant look. “Isn’t there something you want to say to me?” he asked with a grin.

 

Sora thought for a moment. “I’m cold?” he mused.

 

“Sora!”

 

“I’m kidding,” Sora replied with a wink, rubbing his nose against Riku’s. “I love you too. But I _am_ cold,” he pointed out, and Riku helped him get to his feet.

 

“Let’s go inside then,” Riku offered, pulling him towards the door.

 

“Don’t we have to fix the driveway?” Sora asked. Riku groaned; he had forgotten his little escapade had caused so much destruction.

 

“You go inside old man,” Sora said to him as he retrieved his shovel. “I can fix this for you.”

 

“As if,” Riku replied automatically, unearthing his shovel from the snow. “Wanna race again?”

 

“You’re on!”

 

\-----((The End))----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
